


Blind Dates and Surprise Reunions

by Shadowmatic



Series: Pride Month 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 IS A CAT, Discussions of House Fires, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Rey and Jessika are roommates, blind dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: Rey skips out on a date when she finds a cat stuck up a tree.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey - Relationship, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Pride Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stopped, looking around. She couldn’t see the cat, but she could hear its pathetic mewling for help. Finally, she looked up. 

There was an orange cat balancing precariously on a branch, more than half way up a nearby tree. Rey checked her watch. 

“Fuck it.” The cat was more important than the blind date Jess had set up for her when she found out that Rey was polyam, and that was the reason she wasn’t dating. Rey knew nothing about this friend, or possibly friends of Jess’s, and she was only going because Jess had literally shoved her out the door, and she was a little curious. 

Rey sighed and shoved her phone in her backpack. She analyzed the tree for a second before jumping for the lowest branch. 

Climbing the tree was relatively easy. Getting close enough to the cat to actually be able to grab it was significantly harder. Eventually Rey was sitting on the crook of a branch, the cat level with her shoulders. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Rey murmured, holding a hand out to the cat. It was wearing a collar, so hopefully Rey would be able to get it home. It sniffed her hand, and then head butted her gently. 

Rey reached over and very carefully picked the cat up, conscious of the drop. 

“Hi baby.” Rey checked the tag, scratching the cat behind the ears with her other hand. She laughed at the name inscribed there, if only because of how close she was. “BB, huh? Well, lets get out of here.”

Climbing out of a tree with a cat was much harder than climbing out of a tree without a cat, but BB was very cooperative. The only times he complained were when she set him down in order to use both of her hands, and he didn’t even scratch her, though he clearly hadn’t been declawed. Rey was glad of that, declawing was awful for cats. 

Once everyone’s feet were firmly back on the ground, she checked the time again. 

“Fuck.” She was significantly more late than she thought she was going to be, and BB didn’t seem to be too eager to go anywhere, rubbing against her legs. 

“BB!” The man who scooped up the cat appeared to Rey as tp have appeared out of nowhere. “Where on Earth have you been?”

“He was up the tree.” Rey said, standing up. The man beamed at her, running a hand through his curly hair.

“Did you get him out?” Rey nodded. 

“Thank you so much.” He gushed, before turning and calling out: “Finn, I found him.” 

A second man appeared in short order, brushing leaves off of his brown leather jacket. Rey actually recognized him, or she thought she did. She hadn’t seen Finn Kenobi in years, not since they were kids. 

“Oh.” Finn stopped short. “Rey, hi.” He rubbed the back of his head self consciously. Rey shifted her weight slightly. 

“Hi.” She very nearly turned and bolted right then and there. 

“Do the two of you know each other?” The first man asked, looking between them. 

“Yeah.” Rey didn’t know what to say. She knew what Ben had done wasn’t her fault, but it sort of felt like it was sometimes. 

“My dad and her grandfather are old friends.” Finn said. “Where did you find BB?”

“Rey,” the first man paused and looked at her. She nodded, confirming that that was her name. “Rey got him out of this here tree. I’m Poe by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Rey said.

“We should let Jess know that we found the cat.” Finn said. He wasn’t really looking at Rey, and he was very clearly talking to Poe. “See if her friend can reschedule.”

“Finn.” Rey said. “I’m sorry.” She wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but it felt like the only thing she could say. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Finn said, actually looking at her. “He hurt you as much as he hurt me.” 

“That’s not true.” Rey said. She wasn’t the one who had been in a coma for months after the fire. 

“If you need me to leave so that you can talk, I can go.” Poe offered, gesturing vaguely. 

“It’s okay.” Rey and Finn said at the same time. 

“We should talk.” Finn added, looking at Rey. “Would you like to come with us so we can do that?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with that.” Finn nodded, glancing at Poe, who nodded as well. 

Poe and Finn lived in a cozy little house just down the road from where Rey had found BB. As Poe clattered about getting drinks, Finn lead her out onto their patio. They sat at the little table in silence for a while, BB curling up in Finn’s lap.

“I’m sorry.” Rey tried again. Luke had been the one who had distanced them from the rest of their family, the Kenobis included, and she had never questioned it. 

“I don’t blame you.” Finn said. “Leia said that she thought that Luke blamed himself for it as well, and that’s why you left.”

“That sounds about right.” He had been the one to suggest that Finn and Ben come to the camp in the off season. After the main cabin had burnt down, they had left, though Luke still owned the land as far as Rey knew. “He’s always done a good number of blaming himself.”

“Dad’s the same.” Finn smiled slightly. “I’m not sure if it’s a Skywalker trait or a Kenobi one.”

“Could be either honestly.” Rey was adopted into the family, much like Finn was, and Obi-Wan, Finn’s dad, had raised Rey’s grandfather, who was also adopted. Everything was a little weird in their family. “How is everyone?”

“Good.” Finn said, tracing a crack in the table absently. “Jaina and Jacen turn ten this year.”

“Has it really been that long?” Rey asked, startled. The twins had only been babies when the fire had happened. 

“It really has.” Finn said. “I feel like. I don’t think there’s much we can talk about surrounding the fire. It happened, Ben was messed up and now he’s in prison, and it was his fault. We should. I’ll give you my phone number.”

“Okay.” Rey unlocked her phone as Poe appeared with glasses of lemonade. She had a number of texts from Jess. “Hold on.” 

“Of course.” Rey opened her messages and found that the person or people who she was supposed to be meeting had called it off anyways. 

“Everything going alright?” He asked, and Finn smiled up at him.

“Absolutely.” He said. “I was telling Rey that it wasn’t her fault.” Poe nodded and leaned down and pressed a kiss to Finn’s forehead. 

“I do understand that.” Rey said, sending an affirmative to Jess and opening her contacts. “Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in.” She set her phone on the table in front of Finn as he fished his own out of his pocket.

“You know Jess Pava?” Finn asked as he handed Rey back her phone. 

“She’s my roommate.” Rey said, and Poe froze. Finn’s brow creased, and Rey looked between them. “What?” She asked. 

“Um,” Poe ran a hand through his hair, messing the curls up even further, “she wasn’t perchance setting you up on a date today was she?”

“Yes.” Rey said, narrowing her eyes. Then she remembered the text that Jess had sent. They had cancelled because their cat was missing. She started to laugh, and Finn smiled. “Little gods, that’s hilarious.”

“Is it?” Poe seemed relieved. “We can uh, set something up for another day if you’d still like to do a date thing.” Rey glanced at Finn. He reached across the table and took her hand. 

“I’d like that.” He said. 

“We shouldn’t tell Jess.” Rey said, grinning at them. “If only because she gave me no information about who I was meeting, and that was mean.”

“She didn’t tell you who you were meeting?” Finn and Poe both looked concerned. 

“It’s called a blind date, and she did say that you were her friends from the local IWW chapter.” Rey said, squeezing Finn’s hand gently. 

“Right.” Finn said. “I’ll text you?”

“Of course.” 

Rey stayed and talked for a little while longer, and then she went home. It had been a while since she had felt as happy and relaxed as she had that afternoon, once they had gotten over their awkwardness of course. And while she was never, ever going to tell Jess, she had enjoyed it, even if it wasn’t what was originally planned, and even if she had only gone to please her friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey pulled up to Luke’s house. He was standing on the porch, his hair blowing in the salty breeze. 

“You look like you’ve got a mission.” He said as she climbed the steps. 

“I do.” She said, raising her chin. “It’s Thanksgiving tomorrow.”

“So it is.” Luke agreed, smiling slightly. 

“I saw your sister last week.” Rey said, and Luke’s face immediately went from amused to alarmed. “She wants us to come to Thanksgiving.”

“She wants what?” Luke asked. 

“She wants us, you, to come to Thanksgiving dinner with the rest of the family.”

“Did she say that specifically?” Luke asked. Rey nodded, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She had figured Luke would ask that. She pressed play, and Leia’s voice issued out of her phone. 

“Luke Skywalker, this is your formal invitation to Thanksgiving with your goddamn family. Don’t make me come and drag you by the ears.” Luke laughed. 

“Oh, Leia.” He whispered, quiet enough that Rey thought that he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. 

“She wants you to come.” Rey repeated. She remembered just how happy Han and Leia and the kids had been to see her the previous weekend, and how much good that would do Luke. Everyone in the village that he lived in called him a hermit, because he was. 

“Okay.” Luke said. “I suppose I should pack some things.” 

Rey followed him into the house, feeling like it shouldn’t have been nearly that easy, but he never argued any further.

They left early the next morning, motorbikes breaking the silence in the village. 

Driving seemed to make Luke more himself than he had been in years. When they pulled off at a gas station, he was grinning from ear to ear. 

They made good time, pulling up to the Skywalker homestead, where Anakin and Padmé had retired to long before Rey had ever come into their lives, at eleven o’clock. The Falcon was already there, as was Finn’s car. Leia was standing on the porch in a stance very reminiscent of Luke the night before. 

Rey hopped off of her bike, pulling off her helmet and turned to look at Luke. He had frozen, his own helmet held loosely in one hand. They stared at each other for a long time before Leia started to come towards them slowly, as if Luke were a wild animal that could be spooked with any sudden movements. 

“It’s gonna be fine. They’re our family.” Rey said lowly, which had been exactly what Poe had said to her the week before. 

“Luke.” Leia stopped a few feet away from them. “It’s good to see you.” Rey looked up at the house only to see everyone in the windows. Finn saw her looking and waved slightly. 

“I’m sorry.” Luke said, stepping forward and hooking his helmet on his handlebars. Leia sighed, shaking her head slightly. 

“You both need to stop apologizing.” She said. “It’s not your fault.” Luke nodded slowly, and took another step forward. Leia immediately swooped in for a hug. Rey had never thought her to be huggy, but she hadn’t seen either of them in ten years, and Rey figured anyone would be huggy in those circumstances. 

There was the creak of wood, and Rey looked back up at the farmhouse. Han powering across the lawn at them. He didn’t say anything, just pulled the twins into a hug. 

After a few moments Han hustled them into the house, and there was more hugging. Rey got almost as many hugs as Luke did, and people kept showing up, people that Rey hadn’t seen for even longer than ten years, like Old Yoda, and Mace.

Eventually Rey ended up sandwiched on the couch between her boyfriends, BB purring contentedly in her lap, because if Poe could take his cat somewhere, he would bring him. Rey had only known Poe for a month and a half, but she already adored the man. 

Dinner was a little challenging. There were so many people there, including Poe’s father, who Rey hadn’t been expecting. What little she knew about dating said that you weren’t supposed to be introduced to your boyfriend’s father after only a week of official dating, but Rey didn’t really mind. She had known Finn for most of her life so she figured that they could just tell dating conventions to go and fuck themselves. 

As they finished the meal, dessert still to come, Padmé stood, calling for attention with a light tap of her fork against her wine glass. 

“I shan’t speak for long.” She said, smiling. “I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. It has been far too long since we’ve had this many people, and this much joy, under our roof.”

Later that evening, Luke pulled her aside. 

“Thank you.” He said, pulling her into a hug. “I’d convinced myself that I didn’t need this, that they were better off without me, and I know. I know it’s going to take some work but it’s a start. Thank you.”

“I’m not even sure what I did, but I’m glad you came.” Rey said, her face buried in Luke’s shoulder. 

“Now,” he pulled back a little bit, “I just want you to tell me one thing, are you dating Finn and his boyfriend?” 

“Uh. Yeah.” Rey said. “We haven’t been dating for very long.” 

“Still, I’m glad you have someone.” He smiled slightly. They stood in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Threepio, Anakin’s anxious greyhound tried to worm his way in between them. Luke laughed, stepping back, and Rey knelt down, pulling the poor dog into a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Generations (from @cutequeerpositivity on Tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cool cat (day 4 from the Pride month prompt list by @cutequeerpositivity on Tumblr)
> 
> I also took liberties with today’s prompt. Whoo!
> 
> I will add more tags as I go on.


End file.
